


Happy Birthday Todd Grimshaw!

by Tillyfied



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:36:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9319898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tillyfied/pseuds/Tillyfied
Summary: Because Corrie failed to give us any sighting of Billy whatsoever on 13/1/17, Todd's birthday and his first birthday since they got together, this is how I think it went down off screen.





	

Todd walked away from his confrontation with Pat a little shaken. Not because he was scared, no, Pat didn't scare him. But because of the concern he felt for his mum, all the lies and secrets.

She'd been hurt so many times before, and he couldn't see this, whatever it was, with Pat ending well. He scoffed to himself at the thought of them marrying in a weeks time and shook his head. 

At least he could say that was something he had in common with his mum, unlucky in love, unlucky with men......that was until he'd fallen for Billy of course. 

He thought back to earlier that morning when he'd woken, Billy's arm wrapped around his chest as he'd opened his eyes. Billy's morning erection digging into his arse cheeks. He'd held onto Billy's arm and pulled him closer to him.

He'd not been aware that Billy had been awake for some time, just resting into Todd's back, waiting for him to wake up. 

"Happy birthday" Billy had whispered into Todd's ear, nibbling at the edges of his earlobes with his teeth. 

"Thanks" Todd said sullenly "but it's just gonna be another day of me moping about Weatherfield looking for work that doesn't exist or that I'm too under qualified for" 

"Hey" Billy said as he tugged on Todd's shoulder, pulling him over onto his back, Billy then rested onto his elbow and stroked his fingers down Todd's naked chest as he spoke "none of that please, you'll find something!"

"Hmmm, it's all right for you, gods looking out for you Billy, but me.......couldn't care less bout me could he?" 

"I'm sorry that today's my first day back, of all days" Billy stoked his fingers through Todd's hair, pushing it back out of his forehead. He loved Todd's morning hair, the lack of gel meant he could run his fingers through it and it was fast becoming his favourite thing to do in the mornings.

"You had to go back one day Billy, besides it's just a birthday int it.....nothing special!" 

"It's your first birthday since we've been together....so it's special to me, and will be the first of many" Billy corrected himself as he leant in and planted a kiss on Todd's lips tenderly.

"You're very forward for someone who's just supposed to be a lodger" Todd wrapped his hand into the back of Billy's hair line and pulled him in for another kiss, they pulled back momentarily, their eyes darting over each other's, then the kiss became more sensual. 

And just as Billy was on the point of letting that moment continue he broke away "no, no, I've got to get to the church! I haven't got time" 

Todd pulled a childish face "but it's my birthday, you just said......"

"I know and I'm sorry to run" Billy rolled over and out the other side of the bed "I've got to prove to John that I can make living here work, I can't be late in my first day back. We'll do something later yeah? And I'll give you your present then!" 

Todd reached forward, grabbing at Billy's thighs, his arms, his hands, any part of Billy that he could reach as Billy moved further away from the bed "but you're the only present I want!" 

"And here was me thinking you would have been more than satisfied with last nights performance" Billy winked at him 

"That was last night Billy, it wasn't my birthday last night" Todd pulled himself up onto his elbows and watched sulking as Billy dressed into his vicar outfit, black suit with the grey shirt, Todd's favourite. 

Billy caught Todd staring at him and smiling "why you got that devilish smile on your face?"

"Just that shirt reminds me of the day in Preston's, when you helped me out"

"Hmmm, the day I realised that you were harbouring sinful thoughts about me" Billy laughed as he, now fully dressed, knelt onto the bed and straddled himself across Todd's waist.

"Hey you were the one with the boyfriend not me, my thoughts were clean of sin, yours on the other hand....."

"I really wanted to kiss you that day" Billy's hands rested on Todd's chest as he spoke

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, you do things to me Grimshaw!" Billy lowered his lips to Todd's once again, and then parted, as he put his finger and thumb to Todd's chin. "I really have to go" 

Todd snapped himself out of his daydream as he let himself into number 11. It was empty and he began feeling sorry for himself as he looked at the two cards he'd had that morning, sitting proudly on the table by the wall. One was from his mum and the second was from Eva. 

He'd not heard from Billy since earlier that morning, so he didn't know what the plans were and he was beginning to wonder if Billy had forgotten him. 

He thought about making himself a bacon sandwich and as he walked off, towards the kitchen with his head down, his phone began vibrating in his pocket, he answered it. 

"Hey you, tough day at the office?"

"Like you wouldn't believe!" Billy spoke back on the other end "the guy who was covering the parish in my errr....."

"Let's just call it a stop gap!" Todd helped Billy find the right words 

"Yeah, well, he's not the most organised of people shall we say. So I've spent most the day sorting out the mess he left behind!"

"That's very unchristianly of you Billy, badmouthing a fellow colleague !" Todd laughed as he perched himself on the edge of the sofa. 

"Well....it's true, I'm sorry I'm still not finished, I was hoping you might come over and keep me company, not fair to be on your own on your birthday!"

"I've spent the last eight of them on me own so why should another make the difference!"

"Because you're not on your own, you've got me! So, stop what you're doing and come meet me here whilst I finish up, yeah!"

"At the church?" Todd frowned.

"Yeah at the church!" 

"Billy I don't go to church on a normal day, what makes you think I would wanna go on my birthday"

"Because that's where I am, and you love me and you won't get your present if you don't"

"Ok ok, this better be good Billy boy or no sex for you.....actually forget that because that's bad for me too.......err no more seeing me in those tight black boxers that you like so much"

"Just get your cute arse over here will ya, birthday or not Grimshaw, you just need to do as you're told once in a while!" 

Todd went to reply but before he could speak Billy had ended the call, Todd stared at the display open eyed.

\----------

Told tried to remember the last time he'd been in the church, it had possibly been Tony's funerals. Walking up the path to the main entrance to the church on his own, in the dark, felt eerie and what made it worse was that this place held a lot of bad memories for him. 

As the door to the church got nearer to him with each step that he took he could make out that a piece of white paper had been crudely sellotaped to it. 

"Lock the door after you come in Grimshaw!" It read. Todd's face beamed into a wide smile, the thought of Billy writing this and sticking it to the door made him laugh. 

He took the piece of paper off the door and folded it in his fingers. The door opened with a loud creak, echoing into the hallway within, he closed it with an equally loud creak and bolted it behind him. 

It was so quiet 

"Billy?" He called out but there was no movement and no sound. 

A few steps in led Todd to another large door, before you proceeded into the main hall of the church, another note was sellotaped into it.

Todd rolled his eyes and said out loud "I locked it Billy" and muttered as he reached for the note "you can trust me to do a simple task such as....."

But the note wasn't reminding him to lock the doors, instead it read "follow the candles" 

Todd turned his head to the side as he read it "what you up to mayhew?" he walked through the second door and into the church itself. 

A long of row of candles, one after each other led the path down the middle aisle, like lights lighting the aisle on a passenger plane. 

The lights of the candles flickered in the iris' of Todd's eyes, for they were open so wide in amazement. He stood motionless for a couple of seconds taking the sight before him in, his heart was pounding hard through his chest at the endless possibilities of what Billy was up to. 

No longer did the church seem errie, it looked beautiful, inviting and he cursed at himself for thinking it but somewhat magical. 

He turned his head around looking for Billy but there was no sight of him, so he did as instructed and followed the candles, they turned at 90 degrees in a gap in the row of pews, heading him to the right side of the church. 

There was a door that was open, a door that Todd had never noticed before. The door was under a decorative archway and led into a small room with a large stain glass window. The roof was low, and hanging from the roof and all around the stain glass window someone had hung twinkling white fairy lights that blinkered and twinkled at him. 

In front of the window was a stone seat, which fitted into the alcove that the window rested in, padding had been added to the stone at some point in the church's history but on top of the padding were cushions and blankets. 

A large candelabra hung from the low ceiling, it was full of candles, all lit and the light from them was hitting Todd's face, his face blushed in the heat. 

Dead centre in the small room was a square table, a white table cloth upon it and two places made up for dinner. A vase with a single rose sat in the middle. He suddenly became aware of music coming from somewhere, then noticed a small CD player in the corner of the room on the floor. The music was low but it just made the whole thing complete. 

Todd's mouth was open, he wasn't sure he was believing what he was seeing. Billy had done all this, for him. For Todd Grimshaw, he was in shock. 

There was a creak behind him, he turned, Billy was stood in the doorway, dressed in a crisp grey suit and he'd even gone to the effort of putting on a tie.

"Happy birthday" 

Todd breathed out, he couldn't speak, he was sitting onto the table slightly his hands holding onto the edge. 

"What's the matter?" Billy asked, walking towards Todd, cupping his face in his hands "has something happened" 

"No, no.....of course not" Todd shook his head lightly

Billy was mesmerised by the beauty of Todd's face in the candlelight as he continued to hold his hands at his cheeks. Just when he thought he'd got a handle on how attractive Todd was and how turned on that made him, Todd would only seem to get more beautiful as each day passed. 

"What is it......I've upset you!" Billy rubbed his thumb across Todd's cheek.

"Billy!" Todd held onto Billy's hands taking them away from his face and holding them to his chest "this is amazing yeah? You're amazing. I'm overwhelmed by it.......no ones ever done anything like this for me before. I just can't believe it's real!" 

"You're the best thing that's happened to me Todd and I wanted to show you that!"

Todd smiled "you look hot" he raked his eyes over Billy's suit "new suit?" 

"Went shopping with Eileen, got it for her wedding next week, you like it"

Todd pretended to fan himself with his hands "I do, it's doing things to me Billy that wouldn't be considered acceptable in a place of god" Todd placed his arms over Billy's shoulders and kissed him lightly "Oh and we're not to mention the w word on my birthday, the least said about that train crash the better" 

"Ok" Billy returned a small kiss back "now sit!"

Billy removed himself from under Todd's arms, standing behind one of the chairs he pulled it out from underneath the table, allowing Todd to sit. 

"Err......" Todd spoke as he sat down "I didn't know the church had a kitchen" 

"It doesn't" Billy said as he left the room momentarily, he then returned with two plates, each one with a steak, small roasted potatoes and a small sprinkling of salad sitting proudly upon it. 

Todd looked in wonderment as Billy placed the plate in front of Todd, he put a finger to the steak, it was hot. 

"Ok so how do you explain this? And don't say god!" 

Billy laughed as he sat down opposite Todd, there were already condiments set out on the table, such as salt, pepper and a variety of sauces. 

"I got the bistro to drop them over about 20 minutes ago, then I put them in my mini oven!" 

Todd narrowed his eyes as he grabbed the salt and sprinkled it over his potatoes "mini oven?" 

"Yeah, keeps my pastries and rolls warm that I get from Roy's." Billy was opening a bottle of red and pouring it out into their glasses. 

"How long have you been planning this?" 

"Well I knew I wanted to do something special for ages and then getting the church back.....I had the idea to decorate this room.......wait" Billy stopped Todd from cutting into his steak, " wait" he picked up his glass and held it into the air, gesturing to Todd to do the same, who did. Billy was silent for a second, his eyes searching for Todd's under the candlelight, neither man could stop their lips from raising into a smile "I'm so glad that you can into my life Todd. We're gonna be very happy together, I can feel it......this is gonna be the first birthday of many, I don't wanna life that doesn't have you in it. I love you, happy birthday!" Billy moved his glass over to Todd's and they touched. 

Todd nodded "I love you too" he drank from his glass "but I wish you'd given me the memo, I mean look at me compared to you" Todd pulled at his green jumper and then looked over at Billy in his perfect grey suit. 

"You know I love that green jumper Todd!" 

They chatted as they ate, never lost for conversation. The laughter filling into the small space, at moments there were small silences but only because they kept getting lost in each other's eyes. 

The wine went down easily, soon they were through the entire bottle, both feeling a little giddy, their voices getting louder and the laughter more frequent. 

Their feet touching under the table, neither realised that they'd been circling their feet into each other's the entire time they'd been eating. At times Billy would drop his cutlery and reach out across the table for Todd's hands, holding them in his own and telling Todd again how much he loved him and his heart melting when Todd would say it back. 

Soon their dinner was through, but the conversation continued as their plates sat there empty. Billy opened another bottle of wine and poured out until the glasses were full, and they sipped at them as the talk moved through different topics.

"You're so beautiful!" Billy said, cutting into one of Todd's sentences, but he couldn't help himself. Todd had been talking about the time Eileen and Gail had been fighting in the street and he'd been smiling through his retelling. The candles twinkling in Todd's eyes and the light hitting him perfectly on the side of his face, whilst he'd been smiling had knocked Billy for six. "How are you mine?" Billy's head was shaking from side to side slowly and in small motions as he continued to stare at Todd. His eyes burning through him and into Todd's soul. 

Todd breathed out a small laugh "it shouldn't work should it? I mean me......Todd Grimshaw with all the trouble and baggage and the local vicar with all his saintly ways.....it shouldn't work, but it does!"

"Wait there!" Billy said as he stood from his chair and left the room, there was a slight wobble in his legs from the wine. 

He returned with two presents, nearly wrapped in gold birthday birthday paper and a black bow. 

"Ok.....But I thought this were my present" Todd said as he pointed around the room 

"What? That was just dinner....." Billy walked over to the seat by the window, and he patted next to him. 

Todd got the hint and joined Billy over by the window., as he sat Billy handed him a card. 

It was a pretty innocent card, with happy birthday on the front, inside it read "thanks for making me complete, love you, Billy. X X"

"I'm useless at writing birthday cards" Billy said, gritting his teeth 

"No, it's perfect, thanks. That brings my card count up to a grand total of 3! That's less than we got for Christmas!" 

Todd smiled as he unwrapped the smallest present, inside was a packet of custard creams "custard creams?" 

"Yeah, cos, you said earlier how you liked my grey shirt as it reminded you of that day in Preston's, well that was all thanks to these babies!" 

Todd laughed "I'll have to see if Tracy will let me keep that biscuit tin, you know for sentimental reasons" 

Todd continued laughing as he opened the larger present, inside was a brown leather briefcase, with gold clasps. 

"Billy this must have cost you a fortune" Todd said as he opened it up, the smell of the rich leather hitting him. 

"Well you said you felt unprofessional going into job interviews with a black folder, so I thought you could use this instead. And then it'll come in handy when you do get the job!"

"I don't know what to say, all this" Todd looked around the room "it's just......perfect" 

"You deserve it, you deserve to be spoilt once in a while" Billy smiled as Todd turned on the seat, his back towards Billy he leant backwards, resting into each other.

Todd bringing his legs up off the floor, he crossed them into the seat as Billy wrapped his arms around Todd tightly, kissing the top of his head.

Billy started nibbling at Todd's right ear lobe and kissing the skin gently underneath. His kisses then moving to the base of Todd's neck. 

Billy couldn't stop himself as the kisses got rougher and he started biting at the side of Todd's neck, his hands massaging Todd's chest through his clothes. 

He pulled at Todd's jumper lightly, Todd turned his head "Billy, this is a church" 

It may have been the wine, or it may have just been because Billy had wanted to touch Todd since the moment he'd seen him that evening in that room under the glow of the candlelight, but whatever the reason he didn't care, nothing was going to stop him "I don't care!" 

Todd wasn't going to argue, he lifted his arms into the air and Billy removed the jumper slowly and placed it gently onto the floor, as he kissed at the base of Todd's neck again. He then tugged at the tshirt underneath, and soon that was removed in the same fashion as the jumper. 

Billy had one hand in Todd's hair the other running it’s fingertips up and down his naked torso, Todd's skin tingling from the sensation. 

Todd's head tilted backwards slightly, resting onto Billy's chest as Billy kiss lightly on top of his head through his hair. 

Todd now felt Billy's hands wonder further down, unfastening his belt, sliding it out of the loops and onto the floor with his shirt. 

Next came the top button on his jeans, which popped out as Billy took the brass out the sewn hole, undoing the zip slowly and placing his hand downwards, under his jeans and under the fabric of his boxers.

“Ah!” Todd moaned out, as Billy's hand stroked him, what pure ecstasy, pure gratification. Billy stroking him, he was lying against the man that he knew that he loved. 

Billy's strokes were slow, gentle, Todd still resting backwards, he took his lips to the side of Billy's neck, kissing him softly, then biting hard.

The strokes not once stopping, not relinquishing, not speeding up, not slowing down, just stroking at the same slow and steady pace. 

"Ah Billy" Todd moaned out as his body quivered under Billy's touch. 

“Shh!” Billy whispered out, knowing full well what his problem was, but he wasn’t going to speed up. 

Orgasms which were built up, which were grown from such a small tiny seed, that were worked slowly, carefully and tenderly could be the most amazing thing you would ever experience in your life. 

Sex between the two of them had not often been what you could call pace building, they'd tended to get right at it, they’d always wanted each other so much that by the end, by climax it was quick, one of them pushing hard into the other, rough and intense. 

But not this time, he didn’t care about himself this time; this was about Todd, giving him the best orgasm he’d ever had. 

"Billy, what you doing to me?" He gasped out, his breathing was rushed, his hands were in his hair, like he was frustrated, losing control. 

Billy's other hand was at his chest, pinching a nipple and twisting it between his fingers. His teeth at Todd's earlobe again, biting hard "ah!" 

The pace was killing Todd. He was struggling to take it, his body was uncontrollable as his legs were shaking. He bucked his hips, trying to rub his cock into Billy's tightened fist.

Billy wasn't having that, no that wasn't part of the plan. Bringing his legs around and upwards, he brought them down on top of Todd's, forcing Todd to put his legs flat out across the seat, no longer crossed, he was now lying into Billy, his legs out in front and Billy's feet holding his legs down, restraining him. 

“oh” Todd moaned, a half moan of pleasure and a half moan of being restrained, his toes curled up within his shoes and he closed his eyes.

He tried to imagine all sorts of dirty thoughts, anything to bring himself closer. Remembering Billy's naked body, thinking of the previous evening when Billy had made love to him, it had been rough and hard. They'd both been worried that Eileen may have heard them, but that hadn't stopped them. Hadn't stopped Billy from pushing into Todd so hard the bed had a made a mark in the wall.

Todd tried to picture Billy's face, his sex face, as he continued stroking him there on that seat. 

It was working, the pleasure was building but when he thought he was almost getting there Billy would stop stroking, almost sensing that Todd was close. 

He kept his hand inside Todd's boxers, but to one side, motionless, he was teasing him so badly, so erotically.

Todd's head fell backward, "ah" he moaned as Billy kissed him deeply, biting a little on his bottom lip. 

Billy taking in the side view of Todd's face, he could get off on Todd's sex face alone. 

He removed his hand from Todd's chest for a moment and caressed it through his hair as Todd leant into his hand.

He then placed his hand back onto Todd's chest, feeling Todd's breathing getting quicker he too quickened the pace, he'd teased him long enough now.

He took Todd's lips into a kiss again as his grip tightened on Todd's cock, his pace getting quicker and quicker. Todd pulled out of the kiss for a second, his breath hitting Billy's lips, in short succession. 

Billy reached for him again, holding onto his lips with his own, he could sense that Todd was close. His cock impossibly hard it spasmed in his hand as Todd came, his orgasm exploding into his hand and into his mouth. "Ah....ahhhhh" Todd moaned through their kiss. 

Billy allowed Todd to catch his breath, his hand still on Todd's chest, they laid there silently until his hand was rising and falling with Todd's breath at a normal rate.

"Now, I'll go get the sticky toffee pudding!"


End file.
